107758-blew-7000-prestige-trying-to-get-just-2-runeslots
Content ---- ---- Good suggestion yet Carbine can not come up with anything like that. How big is their team? How much actual video game experience do these devs hav? How, with the combined brain power of all them, are they not able to come up with solutions to the very basic of problems. IE Arena boosting/Itemization I'm starting to think the people who created Carbine were tossed from Blizzard for not being good enough | |} ---- ---- The runes should allow you to "balance" the gear. Let's say that your chest armor is a little light on finesse, you could add a finesse rune to bring it up to where you want it. It makes sense from a design point of view to let people customize the gear and also as a money sink. But the randomness is just frustrating people - they grind and grind and grind in order to get exactly the slots they want... in the end they're all the same anyway. So Carbine should remove that barrier. Let them rune up their gear - but let them do it anyway they want and put any rune in a generic slot. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- So what? What makes a piece 'better'? They stacked some AP? Cool Carbine is going to nerf AP eventually... then what? True speak: there is no 'better' gear. Even the most 'useless' stats are useful in some situations (except grit; grit is useless 100% of the time). TBH if two folks have the same item with different rune slots; neither is better no matter how much blind faith you give to the opinions of min/maxers; one may be better than the other for some situations; but the other will be better for others. Like I said, I'm less happy about the random # of rune slots (those really should be fixed based on item quality) but I'm not gonna QQ for a week over water slots on my assault gear anymore than I will fire slots on my support gear. | |} ---- ROFL water on a dps, are you joking.. you lose like 20 assault power (which is a lot) i guess you didnt know tht? and the ppl tht boosted will always have better gear than you ^^ good thing i geared the 3 best classes already, gl newbies. | |} ---- Oh no, not 20 AP.. what ever will I do.... I guess I'll have to just quit... because I suck so bad that 20 AP prevents me from completing (insert content here).. Seriously, if you can't complete content without runes, the problem isn't the RNG..... Like I said; I feel the RNG on the slot typs makes me diversify my stats, and be creative with my gearing. Your mileage may vary; but you don't need ANY runes to complete content. You can complete GA with no runes slotted into pre-raid BiS or close gear... If rune slots made content impossible I would 100% be against the RNG; but its all icing on the cake. | |} ---- Am I the only sane person that thinks pvp should come down to skill not who got lucky with rune rolls and better gear? | |} ---- It adds up im guess your the type with at least 5 or 6 crap rune slots... maybe even 7. lul not trying to be mean here just saying. Ya you can complete any content at the bottom of the dps meter all while getting carried by skilled players as well, point? We're talking about pvp where it actually matters who has a higher dps. Most of the time the higher on ewill kill the lower one. Most of the time ppl with more skill know which slots are useful... GW2 is => | |} ---- Be creative with your gearing? Are you seriously that retarded to honestly believe that? It's unbelievable people exist that are this stupid modern day. I blame the Department of Education honestly. If you want a 'creative challenge', go ahead and PvP dps wearing PvE healing gear. Have fun bro; the rest of us will continue to use our brains and rudimentary math skills in addition and subtraction. | |} ---- At least trim the fat.. I know it's shocking to some but.. there IS such a thing as a bad designer (that're usually hired because of who they know, not what they know). | |} ---- I'm in favor of making PvP gear purely asthetic; and normalizing stats in PvP so that it is 100% skill and 0% gear. You can DPS just fine with out any runes. Much more important than perfect runes for DPS is your telgraph uptime, and your LAS/ amp spread. I've run vet dungeons with friends who use poorly or non-runed gear that still perform perfectly well. And I've also pugged adventures with near perfectly runed kids who need to L2P.... It doesn't take skill to know which slot will let you stack AP, not even a little. AP has even less meaning in PvP. In PvE you have actual DPS gates; in PvP CC is king; and telegraph uptime is much more relevant to your output than a little extra AP because real players can and will out dodge you. You can have all the AP in the world; once you are stunned and rooted it's not going to do much good. 3 degrees and a career in science... yup must be retarded. Fun fact; I often run one of my medics as a hybrid A/S & utility spec in PvP, and I use a support focused PvP set on him. you would be surprised how effective it can be :) | |} ---- Chua want to like more then once, but cannot. Someone who understands.... Base gear sufficient to get going what is needed. Want to tune? Play with runes. Want to be best possible? Then play Rune game and aim for needed runes. But as pointed out, many runes = many combinations allowing unique builds. Chua happy to see is others willing to step away from cookiecutter builds. And happy WildStar not require cookie cutter builds in first place. | |} ---- ---- Can ask many people who Chua healed. Healing vets in 42 green works. Chua still have one green piece cause not found replacement yet. | |} ---- ---- Class, spec and runes? | |} ---- SS, raid geared DPS and heals. Elyona implant - inferior raw stats, fire and fusion rune slots. Hunter's implant - superior raw stats, earth and water rune slots. | |} ---- open world purples not necessarily being better than quest gear with good RNG makes for a more diverse gearing system. IMO that makes the system better than a linear system like WoW's. Your mileage may vary, but your example just supports the diversity of gear options we have in W*. As for the hunters implant; could have tossed some nice secondaries or a set onto it for the inevitable AP nerf... I wouldn't have just tossed it anyway... but to each their own. | |} ---- And what happens when a player runs into other players that are just a good as them but also have optimized rune slots because they happened to have the old gear or got lucky? Tell them to suck it? | |} ---- https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1cOYWZQ_4rM7tqHhu7cMUrzU8iiCTD0PhRfGA0aYToyM/edit#gid=0 Could have taken moxie or assassin runes for fire. AP for Fusion. Every rune has option to have good alternative then cookiecutter set up. | |} ---- I have never in my life encountered any other player equally as skilled as me; they are always more or less skilled. Point being in reality there is no such thing as equally skilled players. You find a player more skilled than you then you be sure to get off your stun first ;3 otherwise you lose. Runes have very little to do with that. | |} ---- This is about as idiotic as trying to say the crafting system in this game is diverse because of the RNG target system. | |} ---- No, proves exactly point. Trashed world drop cause not liked runes. When checking chart posted, can have many alternatives for said rune slots and insert good ones too. | |} ---- Yes there is. The runes are simply another addition of layer to the problem that is the gear gap problem. I love how you say you support 100% skill and 0% gear, yet support a retarded RNG system that adds an additional layer of gear gap. | |} ---- I'm going to assume you refer to the additives having an innate RNG. And I'm also going to presume you don't craft much. I <3 the RNG on additives. It is a refreshing break from having 100% set recipes and an arbitrary break chance IMO. It can be tricky at first; but once you figure out the bounds of the rng on your additives it makes crafting fun... you can't just always run the same mix of additives; you have to account for the RNG and swap others in at times... Which is really cool imo (coming from EQ, WoW and FFXI crafting it's a nice change IMO). As always, your mileage may vary, but i personally like it, feels much better than starting a craft only to have it break because of some arbitrary fail % anyway. I wouldn't say the rng on additives makes crafting 'diverse', but I would say it makes it 'dynamic'. | |} ---- If it was actually real gear diversity, then the epic would have been equally good as the blue due to runes. The guy said the epic was inferior, and thus there isn't any choice to be made. If you want real gear diversity, you must first make the core stats for each class equally good. They're sort of trying to do this by reducing how good AP/SP is. Second, change all gear to be like SWTOR where the stats all come from stat items you add to a gear shell, so you can just pick and choose what stats you want. | |} ---- ---- You clearly aren't an architect. | |} ---- I was pretty clear; I support making ALL pvp gear aesthetic only and normalizing all stats in PvP. But PvP isn't the only activity that uses gear; and I rather enjoy the RNG slot types in my PvE gear (not slot # though, I 100% agree slot #'s should be set. not RNG determined). Like Oli pointed out; even for 'bad' rune slots there are good stat combos and sets that can be used. The open world epic wasn't 'inferior', the poster just didn't take the time to explore all of their options beyond 'stack AP'... bottom line is the rune type RNG makes things more interesting than a single gear set that every single person needs to have the same version of... IMO that's cool, expert Architect on my Cassian Medic (expert Technologist on my Chua Medic/ expert weaponsmith on Aurin stalker).. and I love it... its impossible to fail making an architect schema; the worst thing you can do is not hit an alternate version with your additives and end up making a base item. If i wasn't clear, failing a craft in other games (e.g. XI) is when you lose all or some of your materials and create nothing because of some arbitrary % chance to fail. | |} ---- ---- ---- There are no "crap" runes........ Just look at the damned options you have for each rune. | |} ---- Oli beat me to it. There are no crap runes; there are just players who assume if a slot dosen't let you stack AP / SP to no end that it must be 'bad', regardless of the real possibilities they offer | |} ---- ---- Maybe Human can try runes of crit-severity as recommended here: https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/69943-healing-pve-medic-compendium/ | |} ---- PYN, Preservation, and Crystalized are decent sets..... Oli already mentioned Crit. sev. runes... All decent options. | |} ---- ---- This guy has a point. As a Spellslinger, I don't want to see Earth runes. It's not something I can't deal with, but I don't want to see it. It has brutality sure, but I don't want it. It's a sub par stat that I don't want. AP is king. Until this is fixed there is no reason to try for any other stat beyond AP or your mainstat. You get your crit/ST to a certain point and then you don't need it anymore. Edit- Crit sev runes are some of the worst runes you can put on gear. The return per stat is so low that it is literally a waste. Not only that the DPS increase is so minimal that it seriously is a waste of money to put it on your gear. | |} ---- ---- Chua not need sarcastic praise. Chua rather have Human understand concept behind runes and accept that WildStar not for cookie cutter builds but is trying to promote diversity. | |} ---- ---- Isn't 'Surge Bank' available on Earth runes? | |} ---- ---- Um, where exactly is this 'whiteknightism'? If you found a piece of gear that would be an epic upgrade (which at 50 with full crafted gear is honestly really only Raid gear), it would continue to be epic regardless of the slots. If I was a SS healer and got Earth / Earth / Water I would slot 2 'Surge BankCrit sev' runes and toss a focus recovery or a heal set into the water. If my gear already was better for pure DPS/HPS, I would save the new drop for a different role / purpose. I already keep several gear sets on my medics for various situations; Don't see why others wouldn't too. | |} ---- Why would you use Surge Bank? Useless set if I ever saw one. As a SS DPS your focus should be Weapon Spec > Spellweaver > Focused Surge. Even if lets say you WANTED Surge Bank, the stat it gives is not good (Crit Sev or Grit, both are useless). Earth is a bad rune slot for a DPS SS, it is NOT something you want. Except your suggestions are bad. Crit sev is a bad stat to rune or gear for due to low DPS/heal increase and low return per stat point. Until the fixes to stats come there is no reason to stack anything save AP/SP or mainstat. This has a higher return on those stats than there is on Crit sev. | |} ---- Min/Max problem, not required to play and clear game content. | |} ---- First of all you're assuming an "epic" is better then a "blue". "Epic" means it's harder to get, nothing else. "Epic" Gives you NO guarantee that the stats are better. I've had Epic gloves from Scorchwing with ideal runes fully socketed. Last week I found a blue with better base stats and different runes : ByeBye Epic | |} ---- ---- irrelevant. base stats are better? Then I take it regardless of the runes. | |} ---- ---- No, that is not a min max problem, that is a stat problem where one stat is clearly superior to everything else. Don't tell someone this is a viable solution when it clearly is not. Sure they can slot A rune, but it is not a good rune for anything. I like the game as much as you, but the stat system is *cupcake*ed. And no, no runes are required to play the game, you dismissive little chua, but this thread is about runes and how they are ridiculous. And unless the base stats are so superior to your current item but the runes are borked, then there is no reason to take one over the other. If you take a purple with higher stats that has bad runes over a blue that has AP runes in them and you end up losing AP due to losing the runes, you don't take it. AP is king, stop pretending that it isn't. If you lose AP due to any reason, you probably shouldn't take the item unless it completes some rune set or you gain so much in secondary stats (like, 1% crit chance). | |} ---- Stop throwing in arguments we're not even debating about. We already said that stacking AP is one of the problems and fixing it is a nice solution. The point we're trying to discuss is that the rune system is fine, just people keeping the ridiculous cookie-cutter approach in their head because "hur-dur I need to do top DPS/Healing" | |} ---- Oh my god I finally understand. This guy is in charge of Carbine! "a sadistic villain who greatly enjoys making people wish things and warping them into gruesome and nightmarish scenarios." Sound familiar? | |} ---- LOL! Too be fair, this is just a temp fix until JTal finishes implementing a more permanent solution, but <3 the reference :) | |} ---- There is a reason there is a cookie cutter approach, because it works the best and is easy for people to follow. And yes, people want to do top DPS or top heals, why do you not want to? Why would you not want to do the most your character can do? That's not "hurr durr", that's wanting to do the best you can do possible. Your reaction to wanting to do top DPS or heals baffles me and is more "hurr durr" than someone who wants to make their gear better for their chosen role. The rune system is not fine until they make all rune slots appealing to both DPS and support specs. At this current time there are rune types that no spec wants because it offers them nothing that a different type of rune slot can't do better, like Earth VS anything else for a SS. The best solution would be to make other stats more worthwhile and bringing desirable stats/rune sets to currently useless slots (which is what is planned). | |} ---- Because I do not care about being #1 on some meter I don't care about stroking my e-peen and gloating off with some random numbers I do not care about killing people in PvP I care about seeing the content and clearing it with my guild. And if we clear a place with our own approach, own gear, own plan and idea, we are happy. We don't follow some guide blindly, we don't play lemmings and blend in the flock of fast-run, cookie cutter set ups We experiment, find our own things and do whatever works for us. | |} ---- You don't get it (apparently). The point is... you can aim for to DPS and BiS, but not getting those is not a reason to instantly drop the game. Unless you are very, very "hurr durr". People don't stop playing football just because they have no chance of ever hitting premier league. F1 drivers don't ragequit even though they've never had a pole position, let alone victory. Only in MMOs do you find this entitled (yes, I used the word) baby mentality of "IF I CAN'T HAVE BiS I'M OUT". | |} ---- That's a completely different argument. Anyone who leaves the game after not getting BiS the first time around is an idiot. That is not a reason to leave the game. Is it not optimal? Yes, and certainly annoying when you get that drop you've been farming for or hoping for from a dungeon and it rolls double Earth. This is currently an issue and is most likely the reason people leave as you can do STL 100 times for Captured Energy, only see it once, and end up getting slots that are terrible and your current support system is better due to runes. Leave the game over it? No, that's stupid. It's frustrating as hell (got a pair of Grim Grim Hexweave gloves with Life/Earth, made me dissapointed as *cupcake*), but a fix is coming that will make an Earth slot eventually desirable be it with higher weight to stats or interesting rune sets. I don't salvage that, I save it waiting for the rune fix like a non-crazy person. My argument is (solely) that currently, the rune system is not fine and promoting using sub optimal runes as "fine" is bad. Carbine knows and should be let known constantly until it is fixed that this is bad. Personally, can't wait for the fix as it means more diversity among runesets. It was my favorite thing about Guild Wars 2, being able to create multiple combinations of so many different type of Sigils (weapon) and Runes (armor) to make something unique. | |} ---- One thing I do want to promote is the RNG in the amount of slots. Remove the RNG and make the slot amount fixed, but keep the types completely RNG. Then at least you remove one layer of frustration in that you know the amount is right. | |} ---- ---- ---- That's also a good solution (and one J-Tal mentioned might be going through), however until the slots are equalized in power and desirability this still won't fix the issue of Fire/Fusion > all. Both fixes need to go in simultaneously or the equalization in power between slot types first as me knowing purple has 4 slots doesn't make the problem that we have now go away where getting 1 Earth slot on an SS gear piece is the same as not having that slot at all as an effective increase. The double RNG needs to go yes, but the priority fix IMO is the lack of diversity among rune sets and the desirability of AP/Mainstat runes over everything else and the effective power of a Fire/Fusion slot being so much higher than an Earth slot. Make all slots a viable and desirable (there will always be one more desirable, but at least make it so when you see Earth that you don't feel that dissapointment of a wasted slot) slot type first. Then worry about making the number equalized among rarity. | |} ---- I know, but this one should follow after equalizing the stats. Getting rid of the AP > all is top priority for itemization. It makes the current systems worth it and gets rid of cookie-cutter thinking. | |} ---- This is EXACTLY who's in charge of making changes here based on 'feedback'! | |} ---- Yup! I remember all those "be careful what you wish for" posts after the medal system revamp, but it didn't quite click. Now I am certain. :P | |} ---- ---- I'm trying to work out how the 'we want Chua Stalkers/Aurin Medics' and other player feedback will be 'interpreted'. | |} ---- | |} ---- But that would actually be awesome. So no, not an option. :P Instead maybe something like: - Stalker claws look like toothpicks on Chua. - Medic viability for endgame is so utterly destroyed all races stop rolling the class. | |} ---- Stalkers' range has been reduced to 3m to bring them in line with Chua design goals. Gamma Rays now has one telegraph, down from three. | |} ---- haha if only. My stalker is 43 now, to replace my Medic due to this. | |} ---- ---- ---- Except not. When the next tier of PvP gear comes out, you're just as *cupcake*ed as the rest of us. Enjoy your 15 minutes of fame! | |} ---- I really really miss the gear shell concept from SWToR, even bad drops could yield a better mod/armor etc. And min maxing was actually fun. I wish SWToR had ended up better, so many great implementations there. | |} ---- | |} ----